


Come Back To Me Yang

by AdamGrayson



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGrayson/pseuds/AdamGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang deal with a hard fight, during which Yang suffers a major injury. Based on a DeviantART. Think I focused to much on the fight though but hopefully it doesn't ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me Yang

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Story based on this DeviantART criselaine . deviantart (. com) /art/Come-back-to-me-Yang-478018336

Blake hadn't expected this level of combat. When Yang told her about the last time she came here it seemed like she had taken out everyone relatively easily. Either she was exaggerating or everyone suddenly became competent fighters, or more so then before at least.

After Neptune and Yang had got nothing out of Junior before, Yang decided to try again with fists. They had been waiting for Yang to return though and laid a trap. Once Blake and Yang walked in the goons started attacking. They weren't much trouble. But once they were taken out the real problems came.

Junior came out of hiding along with Miltia and Melanie. The twins took on Yang while Junior tried to take Blake out early with his bazooka. Once he realized that wouldn't happen he came in with his bat. Gambol Shroud easily deflected that.

Yang took her fighting position as she looked at the twins, giving them a cocky grin. "I already beat you two and you really want some more?"

Melanie scowled, "You bested us once because you got lucky. That won't happen again."

"We've been practicing." Miltia stated, before jumping at Yang.

Blake parried a swing from Junior's bat and retaliated. "Stand down, Junior! We only want to know about Torchwick!"

"I told you all I know!" Junior roared. "I told Blondie what would happen if she came back!"

The fight was back and forth, Blake wouldn't get an advantage then Junior would find a way to take it from her, but Blake would get it back again. Blake had gathered from the glances she had taken at Yang that she was playing mostly defensive, having the most trouble with Melanie.

Unfortunately she had distracted herself for too long and felt a rib crack as the bat connected with her side and fling her through the air. Miltia noticed the airborne girl and took advantage jumping up with two slashes, slicing Blake's arm and side.

Yang watched Blake hit the ground hard and not move. "Blake!" When the familiar black bow twitched Yang relaxed slightly turning her full attention back to Melanie, who got in a lucky kick to her chin.

"Worry about yourself!" Melanie grinned watching as Yang stumbled back but getting no reprieve, with Miltia jumping in slashing at her ripping her shirt open and cutting her stomach. Yang managed to deflect the next swing, but Melanie leap frogged over her sister with a spinning kick. Yang felt the blade slice into her scalp. The blood immediately poured down the left half of her face, dripping into her eye. Junior came up with a downward swing.  
"Yang!" A blur of black jumped in front of Yang, Gambol Shroud blocking the attack. A shadow clone appearing, holding the deflect, while Blake delivered a hard drop kick to give Yang distance. The twins gave them no time to make a plan, Miltia running at Blake with Melanie making Yang duck under another bladed kick.

Blake whipped the ribbon around Miltia's ankle, giving it a hard yank and sending the girl onto her back. Hearing Junior's heavy footsteps to her left, Blake pulled the ribbon back before sending Gambol Shroud in pistol mode flying at him. He stopped just before the gun came into contact with his face. Blake yanked it back, the gun blasting in Junior's face sending him to the floor, his aura taking up most of the damage though there was a gash on his cheek. Before Miltia could get the advantage Blake jumped at her with Gambol Shroud, sword and sheath, swinging full force.

Yang grabbed the kick Melanie sent at her and brought her elbow down on the girl's leg. There was a loud crack as the bone broke melding with the sound of Melanie crying out in pain, Miltia calling out to her but Blake blocked any chance she had of getting there. Yang kicked the other leg from under her and the back of the white clad girl's head smacked against the ground. "Stay down!" Yang said, wrapping her arms around Melanie's legs and spinning in place for a few moments before letting go and sending the girl flying up to the DJ's table and smashing it. "That's not how you work that you know!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Miltia snapped, viciously attacking Blake, who could barely avoid the sharp points of the claws.

"Put it on my bill!" Yang grinned, heading to give Blake a hand. She was cut off by Junior before she could get to Blake however. Junior swung his bat and Yang smirked. Instead of breaking it, she grabbed the weapon and gave the big man a swift kick to the gut. His grip slightly loosened and Yang pulled the weapon from his grasp, flipping it around to grasp the handle as she did a full 360 spin. Timing it right Yang swung connecting with his side and sending him flying across the dance floor. "Blake! Flip!"

Glancing back Blake grabbed Miltia's wrists, before dropping on her back with her feet on the red girl's belly. Using the momentum she extended her legs and sent Miltia into the air. Yang grinned, swinging Junior's bat as she cried out joyfully, "Batter up!" The bat connected with Miltia hard, sending the girl crashing into the wall above her sister.

Yang sent Blake a cocky smirk, propping the bat up and leaning against it. She took a moment to examine her partner, cuts all over her arms and body, some deeper then others but all in all not looking to bad. "Well, I think that went well."  
Blake shook her head, "Don't get cocky. Junior's back up."  
Yang sighed, "Seriously? Why don't these guys stay down?"

She spun around in time to see Junior charging at her. Yang took another swing with the bat but Junior caught it under his arm, shouting, "That's mine, Blondie!" Using the momentum he crashed into Yang sending her on the ground. Similar to Blake and Melanie before her, Yang's skull cracked against the ground. Her world was spinning and frankly the blood in her eye wasn't helping. Thankfully for her Blake had jumped to her defense and was fighting off Junior. As her vision started to clear she realized Blake had taken a hard hit, enough to stumble her. Junior reared back with another swing and Yang immediately jumped in front of Blake. The blonde brawler took the bat to the skull and she skidded on the ground.

"Yang!" Blake cried out. Yang didn't move and the cat leveled Junior with a death glare. He stumbled back, unnerved by the look.

Blake went all out, slashing and shooting at every chance she got. Junior was barely managing to keep up at this point. Blake finally managed a hit when she slammed the flat side of Gambol Shroud against the head, making Junior stumble. Blake used the flat end again to send him up into the air, using a shadow clone to help her clear the distance faster. She jumped onto Junior, her foot on his face and chest. Gravity pulled the man to the ground, Blake kicked his face just in time for it to smack against the ground and knock him out cold. Immediately her thoughts went back to her partner and she ran to her, sliding next to her. "Yang? Yang, talk to me."

The rise and fall of Yang's chest settled some of her nerves, though it wasn't enough. Blake softly pulled Yang's head into her lap and stroked her hair, "Babe, come on. You have to wake up and gloat now." Getting no response Blake gently shifted the blonde hair aside to examine the cut on her head. It was deep, but there wasn't any lasting damage. It seemed Junior's blow opened the wound up more, letting more blood flow out. Blonde hair was smeared red, the majority of the left half of Yang's face was red as well. Blake started to wonder if she would bleed out but she didn't want to move her or risk fixing her up herself, in case she woke up and started to move.

Blake felt the heat coming from Yang, her hair emitting flames. Yang's eyes opened wide, her lilac eye's turned red.

"Yang? Yang, it's over."  
"Have to protect, Blake." Yang mumbled, trying to sit up.

Blake was dumbfounded, but put her hands on the girl's shoulder, "Yang! Yang, I'm okay. The fight's over!"

Yang either wasn't listening or couldn't listen, she fought against her girlfriend trying to get up, "Blake! Gotta save Blake."

"What? Y-Yang." Blake started to tear up, fearing she'd lost her partner forever. "No, I'm okay. You already saved me." She heard Yang mumble something about saving her and frowned. Then she heard Ember Cecilia activate. "Yang! Yang, come on don't do this." _Does she think I'm an enemy?_ Blake worried. Yang managed to sit up while Blake was distracted.

Blake grabbed the girl's wrists, trying to deactivate the gauntlets. Not being able to figure out the weapon Blake went off of faith and planted a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Her hope grew when Yang responded, not strongly but it was there. Getting an idea she moved her hands to rest of either side of Yang's head, using her aura to heal the wounds. The open wound healed, at least enough to stop bleeding, but the blood remained smeared on her face.

"Yang?" Blake questioned, moving her hands to rest on the blonde's cheeks. The girl just stared at her with her red eyes, though she saw a hint of lilac. "Yang, listen to me. The fight is over. We won." Blake placed another kiss to her lips. "Come back to me, Yang."

Yang blinked a couple of times, her eyes back to lilac, the flaming hair doused. "B-Blake?"

"Oh, thank God." Blake sighed relieved, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist and pulling her close. "Don't do that again!"  
"Huh?" Yang tangled a hair in Blake's hair, a finger scratching the bow, "What happened?"  
"You kind of went loopy for a minute there. Talking about protecting me when the fight was over." Blake kissed her again.

Yang was definitely not going to complain about all the kisses. "If it gets me this kind of attention…" She trailed off at Blake's glare. "Or not."  
Blake shook her head and stood up, "Come on. We better get you to the infirmary. Make sure you're okay."  
Yang managed to make it to her feet and Blake wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up, "I've got you, babe."

"Thanks, Kitty." Yang gave her a smile. "Hey, am I bleeding? My face feels weird."


End file.
